Nowadays, a steering power system for an electric vehicle is mostly provided with power by a high voltage system of the electric vehicle, which can improve a performance of the steering power system. However, a sudden power failure of the high voltage system of the electric vehicle may cause the steering power system to not work, and thus the user is difficult to turn the steering wheel, which can lead to some security risks.